This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To design a successful convection-enhanced infusion protocol for human intra-putamenal infusions of solutions carrying drugs. Success means, in this context, covering the putamen and/or caudate nucleus, with minimal coverage of surrounding structures. The goal of this particular study is to develop such a protocol in rhesus monkeys, and to offer a prediction for the results of a similar protocol in humans. We will estimate the likelihood of achieving a given coverage using this protocol. We are also specifically comparing current proposed methods of brain delivery. We have established all the infusion methods and are performing routing infusions and gels in nonhuman primates using intraoperative imaging. This research used WNPRC Assay Services and CPI.